Thank you, Rabbi Stein
by Starlight623
Summary: Leonard asks Martin to officiate his and Sara's wedding


"Well, who can we get to officiate this shindig?" Leonard asks, shuffling the deck.

"Rip probably could, considering he's a ship captain," Sara replies.

"Veto. I know what you've said, and I can tolerate him enough now, but no one that killed you is allowed to perform our wedding."

She has to admit, he has a good point. "Well, what about Stein? Didn't he tell us he went to rabbinical school?"

"Yeah. Neither of us are Jewish, though."

"No, I think it's ok. He married Caitlin and Ronnie, too."

"Well, then he's our first choice. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Perfect," she says with a smile.

"Hmm, you know what else is perfect?" he whispers as he drops the deck and pulls her down on the bed…

The next day, Leonard finds Professor Stein in the study.

"Professor, mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"Not at all, Mr. Snart. How can I help you?"

"Well, that's just it. I was hoping you could help me… and Sara. We're finally nailing down some wedding plans."

"Splendid!" Martin interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah. We're pretty excited. But we're gonna need someone to actually do the marrying. And so, we were wondering if you could help on that bit."

"Me? Are you asking me to officiate at your wedding?"

"Yep. Sara says since you went to rabbinical school, you can do that."

"Indeed, she's correct there. It wouldn't be my first officiating, either. Now, let me say this much. I'm expected to make sure the couple isn't entering marriage lightly. With Ronald, I knew. I was literally in his head. Can you assure me that you are ready for this, Mr. Snart?"

"What are you saying?" Leonard answers, offended.

"Now, now, I'm certainly not implying anything against you or your love for Miss Lance. What I am asking, is that you know what you want. You've had a rough past, son, and I'm certain you didn't have the world's best role model for husbands. Is this something you want to do?"

Leonard takes a deep breath. He knows Stein isn't trying to upset him or belittle his love for Sara, but this is hard to put into words.

"Professor, I'll tell it like this: I love Sara. I never thought I would say that about anyone. I loved my mother. I do love my sister. And I certainly love money. But none of that, none of it, compares to what I feel for Sara. It scares me how much I want to be with her. I've always wanted to get away from people, my sister and Mick being the exceptions. But, my Canary… I just want her around. She makes me want to be better. She's the only reason I'm back on this flying boat of insanity. And yeah, my father was a grade-A screw up, but he ended up teaching me what I didn't want. I don't want to be that guy. And I won't be. Mostly because I could never hurt her, but partly because if I did, she'd kick my ass."

Martin chuckles. "Yes, I suppose she would."

"So, does that answer your question?"

"Truly, it does, Leonard." (He's a little shocked that Stein is calling him by his first name, but it's a show of affection and respect for the moment, so he isn't snarky enough to call the old man out for it.) "I would be happy to officiate at your wedding. I'm actually looking forward to seeing you both settle down now. I've seen the changes in you both during your time on the ship and I'm very proud of you both."

He holds up a hand to prevent Leonard from interrupting that thought. "I am, whether you want that or not. I've seen you both rise to the challenge of becoming Legends and yes, even heroes. I'm happy that your love for one another has led you to making this step. You're a good man, Leonard Snart. You haven't always done good things, but some days I can hardly blame you, knowing what you came from. And now you're progressing even more. You and Sara deserve each other, and I mean that in the best way possible."

Leonard is somewhat at a loss for words. It certainly hasn't been often in his life that someone has been proud of him. And he's pretty certain that no one has ever called him a good man.

He's quiet when he replies, "Thank you, professor, for everything. Sara will be thrilled to hear you'll do the wedding."

"I'm honored, Mr. Snart. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be getting back to my book."

"Yeah, of course. See you later."

As he walks back to their room, Leonard reflects on what Stein said. He had changed. Meeting the love of your life, travelling through time, defeating psychopaths, becoming brainwashed by other psychopaths, breaking free and returning to your love, only to find out she died and came back in your absence… yeah, stuff like that will change you, he thinks with a wry chuckle.

"What's got you giggling?" Sara asks as he enters the room.

"First of all, I don't giggle. Second, Stein said yes, he'd be happy to marry us. Of course, he grilled me like a protective father, but otherwise, it went well."

"Great! One more thing off the list. And Stein can be practice for when we see my actual father."

"Oh, I'm on pins and needles with excitement," he drawls.

"Just remember the end goal. We're getting married!"

"So this is really happening, eh, assassin?"

"Yep, for better or for worse."

"I thought that was my line."

"Bet you didn't think way back then that you'd mean it like this."

"Maybe not specifically, but I certainly did have an eye for you." Sara scoffs at that. "Well, what can you expect? You're hot, Canary!"

"Fine. You feel like sparring?"

Leonard knows what training often leads to, so he happily follows her to the training room.


End file.
